Duet
by Rurichan
Summary: My take on ExT ^^ Slow going since I'm working on other stuff. Will probably be short. Go Eriol * Tomoyo!
1. Unique/Cliché

Key:  
  
implies words in italics/ introspective thoughts  
  
' implies dialouge from the past/ a memory '  
/ implies thoughts /  
the rest is self explanitory ^_-  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Si algun dia decidieras,  
* If one day you decide,  
allegarte nuevamente de aqui  
* to leave here again  
ceredia cada las puertas  
* I'd close every door  
para que nunca podieras salir  
* So that you'd never leave  
------  
Shakira- Tu  
------  
  
1 - Unique/Cliché  
  
  
To be honest, I thought it was only foolish sentimental people that said that great  
passionate love only came once, and if it came at all we were the fortunate ones.  
You know what kind of love I am talking about, the kind of love that sucked your  
soul dry and made you a slave to-  
  
Passion? Sounds cliché right? But clichés had to start somewhere right? And at  
the time they weren't clichés.  
  
Let's keep with that idea. A love unlike any other. The kind of love that when lost  
can never be found again and you feel as if you are an empty husk thrown on the side of  
the road by a careless person.  
  
They say that love so "grand", so "sweeping", so "pure" only happens once and  
to lose that love is all right because you have the memories to keep your heart warm at  
night.  
  
Too bad my grand, passionate, sweeping love came and went early in my long  
life.  
  
Love sick fools are just that, sick. Poisoned by their fond memories that have been  
mutated into bitters sweet memories that pained them at night.  
  
No wonder Nakuru leaves when I get dark like this. I don't blame her.  
  
  
"Achoo!" Nakuru said as she distastefully poked at a sheet covering the piano in  
the ballroom. "Mou, why do I have to have the dustiest room in the house?" she moaned.  
  
"Because you chose to do this room." Spinel said as he flew in with a bucket of  
cleaning supplies.  
  
"But its so dusty!" Nakuru said as she ran a finger along the piano cover and grimaced   
at the sheet of dust that clung to her finger.  
  
"That's what happens when we don't return for a few years." Spinel said as he set  
the bucket down on the piano. "Cheer up, this room isn't so bad, its just a large floor and  
lost of dusting. Be glad he didn't make you clean the chandeliers and the corners of the  
vaulted ceilings."  
  
Nakuru sighed as she blew a stray strand of pink hair. "Couldn't we hire  
someone?"  
  
"We already did, but we're helping to keep the cost down," Eriol said as he  
entered with a mop and a broom, "Call it character building." he said as he set the broom  
and mop against the wall.  
  
Nakuru stared at her master. He looked weary and tired. She smiled brightly. "All  
right!" she pushed her sleeves up, "After this I'll attack the kitchen."  
  
Eriol smiled weakly at Nakuru and said, "Thank you." he left the room.  
  
Nakuru turned to Spinel. "I had hoped that returning would help him."  
  
Spinel sat down on the piano, "I warned you that transplanting yourself to another place doesn't  
solve problems." he said, "It only moves the pain to a prettier place."  
  
Nakuru nodded. She tugged on Spinel's cheek, "We'll cheer him up in no time."  
  
"As long as it doesn't involve stuffing me with sweets." he muttered as he picked  
up a duster.  
  
"Mouuu Suppi-chan you're so dour!"  
  
---  
  
At the time, Eriol was grateful for Nakuru's suggestion to return to Tomoeda.   
Now he realized that it didn't do much. Memories were memories regardless of where  
you went, and worse yet, new memories surfaced as he walked around the dusty house.   
He had the cleaning crew work on the upper rooms while he, Nakuru, and Spinel worked  
on the lower rooms.  
  
As he worked on the downstairs study he remembered what Nakuru did to  
convince him to come.  
  
'Mou! Eriol.' Nakuru said as she sat down in on the ottoman. She smoothed out  
the imaginary wrinkles in her skirt.  
  
'Spinel Sun get off me.' Eriol said in a deadly voice.  
  
'Unfortunately I have to agree with Nakuru.' Spinel said as his wail waved in the  
air. He was literally lounging on Eriol, who was sprawled under him face down.  
Nakuru sighed and muttered something about boys never having any sense and  
always running away from her.  
  
'Well, you scare them.' Eriol said tartly.  
  
'Last words?' Nakuru asked in a sing song voice as she leaned forward and  
moved his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
Eriol moaned, 'For the last time Spinel, get off me!'  
  
"Not until you agree to snap out of that melancholy mood. Its depressing.'  
  
'Well I have a right to be depressed.' Eriol muttered.  
  
Nakuru bit back her answer to that comment.  
  
'That was a year ago.' Spinel said.  
  
'I am a slow healer.' Eriol said in a low voice.  
  
Nakuru made a show of fixing her stockings.  
  
Spinel let his head rest on his paws which was on Eriol's shoulders. The sound of  
the grandfather clock in the foyer ticked off the time.  
  
'Alright!' he exclaimed. 'I'll go,' he said. /There are less memories there./ 'I'll  
go.'  
  
'Yay!' Nakuru exclaimed. 'I get to see Touya-kun!' her eyes suddently narrowed.  
'You aren't going to work your way around this. This is an agreement between us three.'  
she said as she shook a finger at him.  
  
Eriol sighed, 'No, no, I agree, I will go to Tomoeda.'  
  
Nakuru smiled, 'For a year.'  
  
'A year!?'  
  
'I could say two.' she said as she fixed the ruffles on her blouse.  
  
'For a year.' he added.  
  
'And if you stay the same, we won't argue with you on your state of depression.   
We will just tend to you like the dutiful companions we are, and we will watch you wither  
away from depression.'  
  
'You make me sound like someone at a nursing home.' Eriol muttered.  
  
'Well...' she stopped her comment about very old weary souls, just in time to see Eriol's   
dark look. Nakuru smiled she nodded at Spinel who got off Eriol.  
  
Eriol took a deep breath and propped himself up on his hand and knees. 'Well.' he  
said. 'Tomoeda it is.' he winced in pain he turned to Spinel. 'Can you do me a favor?'  
  
'Yes?' Spinel asked his tail flicked behind him.  
  
'Can you walk on my back?'  
  
----  
  
"Nakuru!" he called.  
  
"Haiiiii~?" she called as she poked her head out of the ballroom door.  
  
"I'm going for a walk. I will pick up something for dinner?"  
  
She nodded, "I suppose since we won't have time to cook."  
  
"Don't scare the cleaning staff." Eriol warned as he pulled on his coat.  
  
Nakuru gave a pout. "All right." she said and closed the door behind her.  
  
Eriol pulled his coat closer around him as he stepped out on to the cold afternoon. He  
made a mental note to begin work on the gardens again as he walked towards the gate. He   
wanted the house to look new.  
  
"And then..." he said as he looked up at the house as he reached the gate. "I will sell it   
and never return."  
  
/If get through this year everything will be all right./ he thought as he closed the gate   
behind him and set off towards the main street.  



	2. It is better to/Than to have

Por que eres tu, mi sol,   
* For it is you, my sun  
la fe con vivo  
* the faith that I live by  
la potencia de mi voz  
* the strength of my voice   
los pies con que camino,  
* the feet that I walk with  
Eres tu amor   
* it is you love  
mis ganas de reir  
* my desire to laugh  
-----  
Shakira - Tu (You)  
-----  
2 - It is better to/Than to have  
  
  
They say that it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.  
  
We can apply that logic pattern to say... it is better to be burned than to not have  
been burned at all? It is better to have impaled oneself on jagged rocks at the bottom  
of a cliff than to have not jumped at all?  
  
Whoever invented that saying was a foolish adventurer.  
  
Society believes that we must risk life, limb, and heart to experience at the cost of  
losing one, if not all, those things we hold dear. They blind themselves with this belief  
that we must "love than not love at all" and "live than not live at all."  
  
What if you were never given that chance? The chance to have loved and never  
loved at all, I mean. What if you were just "never loved at all"?   
  
Why we are the unfortunate ones! We never got /to love/ so we don't know what's  
better. While we are few and far between, us "never to's" we exist, on the fringe of the  
"its better to's" society.   
  
People who have hearts filled to the brim with love but could never love.  
We are outcasts of the "its better to's".  
  
Just like I exist on the fringe, wanting to love, so I can have the bittersweet  
moment called "experience". Unfortunately I know that I can never love so I can never  
love at all.  
  
  
  
Sometimes I wish I never loved at all, the pain of having loved someone is too  
much and it weighs on my heart. You give so much and when its all over you find yourself  
empty as if you got nothing in return.  
  
Oh sorry, I am waxing poetic again aren't I?  
  
Clow was always a sentimental person. Too sentimental I believe. I guess I  
really was cut from the same cloth.  
  
  
Sakura was beautiful today, but then again she was always beautiful. Even when  
she looked as if she had been dragged through the dirt and then pounded by a stampede of  
wild horses or when she wore sweats and was concentrating hard on her homework.   
Every moment was beautiful. So beautiful that it was hard not to secretly glance at her  
when she wasn't looking.  
  
She had grown to be a pixie sized person. No taller than five foot three (though  
Sakura claims she was five-four on a good day). Not that it mattered, no matter how  
mature she had become she was the same twelve year old girl that had a generous heart and  
a steel core. And that above all was what made Sakura beautiful. Not her maturity or her  
height, or her entire worldly age of seventeen. Sakura was still the same girl that she was  
years ago.  
  
Tomoyo stared at her hands feeling her face flush. She silently cursed herself,  
years of experience made her nearly perfect at hiding her love and admiration for her best  
friend. Sometimes she'd slip and let her feelings surface to her face.  
  
She took a deep breath and concentrated on her hands that were laying palm down  
on her desk. She silently counted her fingers. One, two, three, four, five, five, four, three,  
two-  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called.  
  
Tomoyo looked up and smiled. "Coming Sakura-chan!" she said brightly and  
grabbed her backpack and rushed to catch up with the group.  
  
She felt a stab of jealousy in her heart as she watched Sakura slowly reach for  
Shaoran's hand. He in turn moved closer to her, his eyes looking down at her, soft and  
fool of adoration. He had grown tall, a very well turned out height of six-two. Much  
taller than Tomoyo's five-seven.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and her jealousy disappeared as easily as it came, Sakura never fulfilled   
her wish to be taller than her brother.  
  
It didn't matter did it? As long as Sakura was happy, she was happy too. It was  
her mantra. Her code of living. Her line. As long as it was there she had no need to cross  
the line.  
  
Tomoyo smiled again and assured herself that things will be okay.  
  
/As long as I get through this year and graduate./ she thought to herself. /Things  
will be okay./  
  
She stopped walking for a moment and realized that she had been saying that to  
herself since she started junior high with Sakura. /As long as I get into the same school  
with Sakura things will be okay./ and /As long as I get through this year, things will be  
okay?/  
  
/Is it okay?/  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at her. She was standing a ways away from her, her eyes  
bright, her face a glow with happiness. Behind her stood Shaoran looking concerned, as  
well as Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki waiting for her. Her friends, all waiting for her.  
  
"Did you lose something?" Sakura asked, her eyes filling with concern for her best  
friend. She took a step forward.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "No, I just remembered something I had to do." she said.  
  
"Oh you were staring at the ground in front of you as if you had forgotten  
something."  
  
"No not at all." Tomoyo said as she walked towards them. They resumed walking  
towards the exit. "I just remembered I should pick up cake."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Oh good idea, I think I'll get some too."  
  
  
/When will things be okay?/ Tomoyo thought as she walked home after their meeting at the   
cafe.  
  
She sighed. It was getting more and more difficult to stand by and watch Sakura give her   
love to someone else. Not that the person that received that love was ungrateful. Shaoran   
was the best person for Sakura. Tomoyo knew that she'd accept no other person and   
unfortunately she knew that Sakura felt the same way.  
  
As she rounded a corner she ran into someone.  
  
"Iya!" she exclaimed as she felt herself fall backwards.  
  
A hand caught hers.  
  
"Daidouji-san?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up to see a tall man standing before her. His glasses askew, which he   
straightened as he let go of her hand and ran a hand through his hair. She looked at him   
more closely, it wasn't until he smiled that she knew who it was.  
  
"Hiiragaizawa-kun?" she asked.  
  
He bowed, "Yes." he said.  
  
"What a surprise, I didn't expect to run into you." she said as she steadied herself with a   
nearby wall.  
  
He smiled again, "I was on my way for a walk. Were you going home? I can walk you there."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and he fell into step with her.  
  
"So..." she said unable to think of anything to say. It was rather uncommon for her to not have   
something to say, not even something polite. She just wasn't in the mood to say anything.  
  
Eriol didn't say anything, he was lost in his memories.  
  
"Its surprising to run into you." she said again after a moment of silence.  
  
He nodded, "I wanted a change of scenery. Nakuru wanted to come to Japan and I need to   
work on repairs on the house."  
  
"Ahhh." Tomoyo said. "So this is just a visit?"  
  
He shook his head, "I'm staying for a year."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Besides," he said, "It will take a year to repair the house. Its a large house."  
  
"Some of us call them mansions Hiiragaizawa-kun." Tomoyo said.  
  
He chuckled, "Yes its a mansion, Nakuru and Spinel are either cleaning right now or Nakuru is   
chasing Spinel with a sweet."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at that image. She stopped at the gate to her home and turned   
to him, her hand on the handle of the gate door. "Thank you for walking me home, I hope to see   
you soon Hiiragaizawa-kun."  
  
Eriol nodded and bowed over her hand. "Thank you for a pleasant walk Daidouji-san." He   
watched her open the gate door and disappear behind one of the many manicured bushes   
that lined the walkway.  
  
He turned away and sighed, "I better return to see what mess they've caused."  
  
As he approached his front door he remembered a moment years ago, seeing Kaho run   
across the lawn with bags in her hands. She looked so beautiful and happy. He frowned,   
"This is for both our own good." he said.  
  
"Mouuu Suppi come back!" Nakuru's voice called through the window.  
  
"I don't want to know." Eriol said to himself as he entered the house.  
  
Suppi zoomed out of the ball room with Nakuru running after him. "Suppi come back we're not   
done with the chandeliers!"  
  
He perched himself on the grandfather clock in the foyer and looked down at Nakuru, "I am not your dust rag."  
  
"But Suppi!" Nakuru said with a pout.  
  
Eriol noticed that Spinel had a layer of dust all over him making his once dark purple coat a   
lighter shade. Wads of dust clung to his wings and ears.  
  
"Nakuru." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh! Eriol! You're back." she said with a smile.  
  
"Did the cleaning staff leave?"  
  
She nodded. "They'll return tomorrow." she glanced at him, "You didn't get us any dinner did   
you?"  
  
Eriol looked down at his hands and looked sheepish.  
  
Nakuru smiled, "I'm sure we can find something in the kitchen," she said.  
  
"Something that hasn't expired?" Spinel asked from his perch.  
  
Nakuru sighed, "True."  
  
"I'll go get something." Eriol said.  
  
"I'll give Suppi a bath!" Nakuru said.  
  
"Better yet, why don't you go to the store and get us something." Eriol said as he pulled off his   
coat, "I'm tired."  
  
Nakuru bit back a remark about giving Suppi a bath and nodded. "I'll be back."  
  
"Don't buy out the store." Eriol said wearily as he sat down on the bench in the foyer.  
  
Nakuru ran off to get her things.  
  
Suppi came down and sat on Eriol's knee, "Good walk?"  
  
"Not very." Eriol said. He picked him up, "Let's get this dust off you." he said, "What did Nakuru   
do to you? Use you for her duster?"  
  
"Pretty much." Suppi said, he sneezed.  
  
Eriol smiled.  
------  
1) Not too bad right? I think Eriol is a tad bit ooc but I'll just comment on how he's grown up and has  
become a bit jaded. Events have made him be this way.  
  
2) I should mention, the spanish part at the top is from a song sun by Shakura named Tu which  
is a beautifly sad song about trying to hold on to the person you love most. 


	3. BackwardsForwards

=========  
Key:  
  
implies words in italics/ introspective thoughts  
  
' implies dialouge from the past/ a memory '  
/ implies thoughts /  
the rest is self explanitory ^_-  
==========  
  
  
Vuelve  
- comeback*   
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
- because without you my life is fading away*  
Oh, vuelve  
- oh comeback  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
- I can't breathe if you aren't here*  
Oh, vuelve  
- oh comeback  
Nadie ocupara tu lugar  
- no one will ever take your place  
-----  
Ricky Martin - Vuelve  
-----  
  
--- Ch 3 - Duet  
--- Backwards/Forwards  
  
  
  
  
Was there ever a time in your life when things were just right? For me it   
was when we were twelve. Life was right at the time, granted we would fight the   
occasional occult piece of magic but when you were twelve anything was possible,   
as endless as the sky.  
  
Sometimes I wish I didn't grow up, that I stayed in that time where we   
were all dreaming and those dreams were endless. They weren't weighted down by   
reality. Happiness was so sharp back then. It was a time when a simple I'm sorry   
solved problems or when a smile was the best way to solve things. At the time the   
biggest deal in your life was trying to see the one you loved just a moment longer   
or if you had forgotten your recorder for class.  
  
Growing up means letting go of those things. You turn away from those   
moments in your life and you face reality. Your world comes crashing down back to   
the present and you look in the mirror and you realize that the years have passed   
and happiness is not as sharp as it was back then.  
  
To this day I look back on those times as the best times of my   
childhood...  
  
  
  
"Don't forget your lunch!" Nakuru said as she poked her head out of the   
kitchen door.  
  
Eriol was putting his shoes on when he turned to see Nakuru bound over to   
him and hand him a wrapped bento box.  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to school." he said.  
  
"Cheer up." Nakuru said, "It will be a good distraction."  
  
"Isn't coming to Tomoeda enough?" he asked.  
  
Nakuru placed her hands on her hips, "Call it character building." she   
said with a wink.  
  
Eriol muttered something about making his guardians too smart for their   
own good.  
  
"And don't you forget about that." Nakuru replied cheerfully. "Now shoo! I   
have some baking and cleaning to do."  
  
Eriol was about to call the entire day off when the grandfather clock   
began to chime eight o'clock.  
  
"Look at the time! Don't be late for your first day."  
  
"I am not a child any more." Eriol muttered as Nakuru gave him a kiss on   
his forehead.  
  
Nakuru chuckled, "Sometimes you act like one, and now is one of those   
times."  
  
"I'll bring home my latest craft project." he said and left the house.  
  
He rounded a corner and sighed. "This is a bad idea." A few minutes later   
he had arrived at Seijou High School. While it was not the school that Kaho had   
taught, at it was attached to the elementary school. He closed his eyes for a   
moment, chasing away the ghosts of his memories. A ghostly Kaho fading away in   
his mind. He opened them to see a short girl walk by him. He smiled at the girl.   
It was a surprise to see her alone, ever since he met her she was surrounded by  
someone.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-san." he said as she walked by.  
  
Sakura turned to see Eriol smiling down at her.  
  
"Eriol-kun?" she asked.  
  
He nodded with a smile.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed, "What a surprise!"  
  
"Its good to see a familiar face. Do you know where I can find Three-A?"   
he asked.  
  
"That's my class." she said, "I'll walk you there." suddenly it hit her,   
"You're not visiting."  
  
Eriol shook his head, "I'm here to tend to the house, it needs some   
repairs." he said, "So I'm finishing school in Tomoeda."  
  
Sakura clapped her hands, "Oh! It will be like old times again!" she said.  
  
Eriol smiled at Sakura's excitement.  
  
"Oh you should come have lunch with us!" Sakura said as she walked down   
the hall with him. Eriol noticed a bounce in her step.  
  
"If it makes you happy I'd gladly have lunch with you." he said.  
  
Sakura blushed a little and smiled at him, "Of course it does!" she   
stopped at a door, "Here it is! Three-A"  
  
Eriol smiled at her, "Thank you."  
  
"Everybody will be so surprised to see you." she said as she opened the   
door.  
  
"Good morning!" she called  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Chiharu called.  
  
"Look who I found!" Sakura said as she turned to Eriol. She held her arms   
out like a hostess in a gameshow.  
  
"Hiiragaizawa-kun!" Chiharu exclaimed as she walked up to him. "Its been a   
long time!"  
  
"I can't believe it." Yamazaki said. "Hiiragaizawa-kun is here!"  
  
Chiharu chuckled, "You rarely say that."  
  
Yamazaki stopped for a moment to register what his girlfriend said. He   
noticed Sakura hiding her smirk behind her hands. He began to laugh.  
  
Soon everybody else was laughing.  
  
"I'm so sorry I missed the joke." a voice said.  
  
They turned to see Tomoyo behind them. She had set her school bag down on   
her desk and was looking at them amused.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun joined our class!" Sakura said. She stepped to   
the side and opened her arms like a game show hostess would display the prize of   
the round.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Eriol, "What pleasant surprise!"  
  
Eriol smiled and bowed his head a bit.  
  
"He's going to join us for lunch." Sakura said as she clapped her hands.   
She was bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
  
"I can't turn down Sakura's offer." he said with a smile. He turned to   
Tomoyo, "Will you be joining us?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "Of course."  
  
At that moment the teacher entered and the students rushed to their seats   
ready to start the day. Eriol straightened his tie and began mentally preparing   
what to say to his new classmates.  
  
---  
  
"So..." Sakura said as she opened her bentou box.  
  
"Yes?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Will be joining any clubs?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It depends on the house repairs." he said.  
  
"I'm sure you can manage one or two since Akizuki-san came with you."   
Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol glanced at Tomoyo. She was still sharp as ever. "Yes... I suppose   
so. I just feel uncomfortable with leaving her with so much responsibility."  
  
"Akizuki-san is here too?" Sakura asked just as she was about to stuff   
Shaoran's mouth with a meatball.  
  
"Yes." Eriol said. "She wanted to come back to Tomoeda too."  
  
"Oh! Then Spinel is here too?" she asked her eyes full of hope.  
  
"Yes he is here too." he said.  
  
Sakura clapped her hands together, "Kerochan will be happy to hear that   
he's here too!"  
  
"I'm not sure... considering the last time you left them with that plate   
of takoyaki..." Eriol said. "Spinel said he was sore from chasing after it."  
  
Sakura giggled, "I can't believe they went all over Tomoeda for that   
thing."  
  
"Spinel?" Rika asked as she sat down.  
  
"Just some friends." Eriol said as he turned to greet Rika.  
  
"One of these friends eats too much." Shaoran muttered as he ate his   
lunch.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
Tomoyo watched amused as Eriol talked to Sakura. She felt a stab of   
pleasure and envy. Sakura was bubbling with conversation as she caught up to   
speed on Eriol's life. She was radiant as she talked to Eriol about that one time   
they had baked cakes and Kerochan had eaten them all. It felt as if they were all   
twelve again. Tomoyo swore she saw the twelve year old Sakura instead of the   
seventeen year old Sakura.  
  
The Sakura she loved so much.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she saw movement. She turned her head to   
see Eriol looking at her.  
  
While Sakura babbled about cake and getting together for a picnic Eriol   
was looking at Tomoyo with interest.  
  
She looked down at her lunch cursing herself for letting her mind wander.  
/Must not let anybody know./ she thought as she picked at her salad. A few   
minutes later Chiharu asked her about student council business, as she answered   
Chiharu she stole a glance at Eriol and Sakura. Eriol was not looking at her any   
more.  
  
---  
  
"Daidouji-san."  
  
Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol standing at her desk.  
  
"I was wondering if we could walk home together since we live close to   
each other."  
  
Tomoyo closed her bookbag and said, "All right."  
  
A few minutes later they were slowly walking up a road. The walk home had   
been silent. Tomoyo had no idea what to say to him. She was at a loss for words   
again.  
  
Eriol looked up at the trees. "Fall is coming soon." he said.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo said relieved that the silence was broken, "I can feel the   
chill in the air all ready."  
  
"Sometimes..." Tomoyo said as she walked home with him, "Its the hardest   
thing to do."  
  
"I know the feeling." he said.  
  
"I didn't think you did." Tomoyo said.  
  
He looked at her surprised. It wasn't like Tomoyo to say things out of   
the blue.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"Well... considering all the things you have been through... I didn't   
thinking watching the person you love love someone else be high on your list of   
memories."  
  
"Its very high right now." he muttered.  
  
"I thought it was odd that you haven't mentioned Mizuki-sensei at all."   
she said as if she was talking about the weather.  
  
He covered up his surprise with a smile, "It was a year ago." he said.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said.  
  
/When did we move from the weather to talking about the past?/ Eriol   
thought irritated.  
  
"I think I will have to get new scarves and hats." Tomoyo said as if she   
was reading his mind. His irritation slipped away.  
  
"Me too." he said.  
  
"We should go together some time." she said. "That is if you can spare   
some time from the house repairs."  
  
"I believe I can." he said after a moment of silence.  
  
-------  
Its been so long... I forgot about this fic...   
  
* Vuelve is a song sung by Ricky Martin (before his english vida loca   
hey-days) which is a beautiful song about love and regret. Vuelve means   
"return" but it also means "comeback" which is what I used (it sounded   
better than "return") the other two lines with the * after them means   
I took a poetic license to the lines.  
  
Que sin ti la vida se me va  
- because without you my life goes away  
- because without you my life is fading away*  
  
Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
- because I lack air if you are not here  
- I can't breathe if you aren't here* 


End file.
